This is a continuation in part from a previously filed application with the Ser. No. 12/708,833 and a filing date of May 1, 2012. The undersigned is claiming the priority filing date based on the earlier filed application.
A. Field of the Invention
This relates to enabling more than one individual to take a shower at the same time, using one shower bar. It also provides a height adjustment for the shower bar, as well as swivel showerheads for ease and comfort of use. In addition to swiveling, the showerheads are capable of being horizontally positioned along the bar. With this device people who need to raise the height of the shower as well as people who need to sit when in the shower can be accommodated.
B. Prior Art
There are many prior art references to showerheads, but there are few that teach dual shower attachment devices. A representative example of this type of device in the prior art can found at Shorr, U.S. patent application publication 2007/0209108 and Shorr U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,139. Although both devices are dual showerhead assemblies, the both require permanent assembly or permanent modifications to the walls of the shower. In 139 the shower bar is screwed into the pressurized water supply and thereby fastened to the wall on one end of the shower bar. The other end of the shower bar rests on a block which is attached to the opposite wall of the shower.
The 108 application allows for the shower bar to be adjusted vertically, but requires permanent modifications to the shower walls. 108 teaches a pair of brackets which are installed on opposite walls of the shower enclosure. Each bracket has incremental holes placed so that the bar can be moved to different heights.
The current invention differs from both forms of prior art because it allows for the user to adjust the shower bar's height without making any permanent modifications to the shower enclosure.